Razones De Amor
by Leasla7373
Summary: Shinobu piensa que está mal, no es correcto y no quiere creerlo. Se repite a su misma que no lo está, pero... Ella enamorada del Joven, amable, bondadoso, comprensivo y atractivo Tanjirou... Ilógico.
1. Edad

**Kimetsu No Yaiba no me pertenece es de Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Soy dueño de lo que escribo, No los personajes.**

**Maridaje: Shinobu x Tanjirou.**

**Summary:**_ Shinobu piensa que está mal, no es correcto y no quiere creerlo. Se repite a su misma que no lo está, pero ..._

_Ella enamorada del Joven, amable, bondadoso, comprensivo y atractivo Tanjirou ..._

_Ilógico_

**¡Serie de Drabbles!**

.

.

.

.

.

**○ ● Edad ● ○**

"¡N-No podemos!" Habló un poco alto, lo suficiente para que el muchacho la escuchará. No quería hacer mucho ruido.

El joven pelirrojo encontró un poco la cabeza, deteniendo los movimientos de sus manos, la miró a la cara, ojos violetas y rojos chocaron. Su mirada se hizo larga, no incomoda, al menos para lo que estaban haciendo era decencia.

El tomo de la barbilla con su mano derecha mirándola fijamente. Su expresión sería.

"¿Quien lo dice?" Pregunté roncamente, sus respiraciones eran alteradas, su otra mano apretando suave pero placenteramente el montículo de carne en ella.

"Tanjirou ..."

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada, la pared detrás de él y el chico frente a ella la habían acorralado, no es que deseará ir a otra parte, no ahora.

Ella apretó sus manos en su camisa, al muchacho no le importó. El sonrió cuando ella ya no dijo nada, usando su mano para deslizarse por su espalda, disfrutando del tortuoso viaje a su región inferior. El traje de la mujer hace tiempo que había sido descartado, pronto el suyo seguiría el mismo camino.

"S-Soy alcalde que tú-Ahh" excusó mordiéndose el labio, reprimiendo sin éxito el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Su cuerpo tembló de anticipación a los movimientos del chico.

"La edad es solo un número, Shinobu-Hime" Respondió atacando nuevamente los labios de su amante. Puede resistirse pero ella sabía cuánto quería, el posible oler su excitación a kilómetros, era inevitable.

Los dos amantes pronto se vieron enfrascados en actos más íntimos, sin importar el lugar donde estaban, quien entraría a la cocina a las 3 de la mañana. Una nueva batalla de lenguas había empezado, tan absortos de su alrededor.

Las caricias, los besos y ruidos lujuriosos no se hicieron esperar hasta que ...

"¡Tanjirou tuve una pesadilla!" Lloró Zenitsu corriendo a la cocina solo para detenerse en seco y encontrarse con la escena explícita.

"¡Tanjirou bastardo envidioso!"

El gritó resonó en toda la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amo a Shinobu, apenas llevo una semana leyendo Kimetsu y no puedo dejar de esperar que recientemente, además no hay mucho de esto, no esperes capítulos largos.**

**'El arte es efímero'-Deidara.**


	2. Perfume

**Kimetsu No Yaiba no me pertenece, es de Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Soy dueño de lo que escribo.**

**Maridaje: Shinobu x Tanjirou.**

**¡Serie de Drabbles!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**○ ● Perfume ● ○**

Su aroma está intoxicante, en muchos niveles embriagador, adictivo y en algunos casos excitante.

Era peligroso estar cerca de ella mucho tiempo, el amable Tanjirou desapareció cuando su olor lo alcanzaba, demasiado ocupado en encontrarla, ahí es donde apareció el Tanjirou audaz.

Incluso con ese tinte Siempre presente de ira, para el solo la hacia más sexy. En un momento podría estar a su lado y al otro sobre ella.

Como un cazador al acecho de su presa.

Esperando que la mariposa se posee sobre una flor y abalansarce sobre ella.

El siguió su aroma, dulce y tentador, deseoso de probarla, nunca tuve suficiente de ella, jamás satisfecho.

Atrás es que el chico dulce fue remplazado por un hombre, uno con la mirada puesta sobre una sola mujer, deseoso de hacerla suya y que todos lo supieran.

Camino despacio hasta llegar al comedor, el sol entraba por las puertas, no había nadie, que suerte.

Ella yacía Posada sobre su lugar habitual, su atuendo era normal acompañado por una humeante taza de té, ella no se había percatado de los aún, perfecto.

Shinobu estaba relajada y tratando de no pensar en los eventos de hace dos lunas, cuando era vista por Zenitsu con Tanjirou. Nadie más sabía que pasó excepto él, nada que una dulce sonrisa no podría arreglar.

Tomó un sorbo del líquido caliente, tratando de despejar su mente de los lujuriosos deseos que se acercaban a su memoria, las imágenes de ella y Tanjirou, en la pared, sobre la barra, la mesa y sabe Kami que otros lugares fueron afectados por que se sonrojara. Pero no podría pensar en ello o si no Tanjirou la-

"Pensado en mi, Hime" Susurró una voz detrás de él. El deseo claro y evidente en ella. La había descubierto, el olfato del niño era otra cosa, y nada se le escapaba. Medio frasco de loción y aún así él podría decir lo que pensaba, lo que quería.

"A-Ano ... Tanjirou, aquí no" Reprochó sintiendo como él mencionado la abrazaba por detrás. Su aliento cálido hormigonado por su cuello. Sintiendo la emoción florecer ante el toque del chico.

"No sé de qué hablas".

Quería discutir con él, decirle que en cualquier momento podría llegar y verlos, que descubrirán, pero ...

"Me parece que ..." El pellirrojo llevo su boca al cuello de la mujer, apartando un poco su haori, y mostrando algo más de piel. El sonido húmedo y el gemido ahogado fue lo único que resonó en la habitación. "... Es más emocionante ... ¿no lo crees?". Terminó con una sonrisa ante el asentimiento.

"Sabes que huelo tu deseo ... el perfume no oculta nada" se mofó ante la duda de la mujer.

Cabe decir que su té se enfrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dejan una opinión sobre como estoy haciendo, no tengo experiencia retratando situaciones ... explícitas.**

**Sayonara.**


	3. Nezuko

**Kimetsu No Yaiba no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes.**

**Maridaje: Shinobu x Tanjirou.**

**¡Serie de Drabbles!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**○ ● Nezuko ● ○**

Que significa un bambú en la boca no significaba que no hablará, que durmiera todo el día no significaba que no observara y que fuera algo distinto a los humanos no significaba que no los escuchará.

¿Todos esto para que?, muy simple; Tanjirou

Conocimiento a su hermano de toda la vida, habían pasado cualquier tipo de cosa, juntos. Hemos aprendido a leerlo, porque sabía que él no era honesto con todos. No mentía pero tampoco hablaba.

Tanjirou siempre puso una sonrisa luego de un agotador día de trabajo, no importaba que tan cansado y adolorido estuviera, que tuviera hambre o que tanto frío, para el eso no era nada y callaría eso hasta estar solo, para hacer feliz a los demás.

Ahora esto no era a sí.

Al ser los dos únicos restantes de su familia se compartieron problemas y pensamientos, eran el apoyo del otro, inseparables, indispensables.

Por eso cuando noto en sus escasas salidas en presencia de luz diurna, pudo ver los claros cambios en la finca mariposa.

La mirada indiscreta hizo Shinobu, el tartamudo inavitual de Zenitsu en presencia de Tanjirou, el ligero cambio de ambiente, con su hermano y la Pilar del insecto juntos. La falta de acciones por parte de Inosuke, Un día normal.

Ahí comenzó a notar.

Ella como buena hermana quería lo que le convenía a Tanjirou, porque su hermano aveces era un menso para las chicas, ajeno a los avances sutiles de Kanroji, los cambios de humor drásticos de Aoi en su presencia, la tersa mirada de Kanao.

Todavía con todo y guiándose por su instinto tenía que preguntarle a su hermano, saber si de verdad sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Su hermano podría ser bueno ocultándolo pero el no podría mentirle, nunca le a mentido, porque lo podría ahora.

Por eso cuando Tanjirou la acompaña a su habitación después de la cena se preparó para preguntarle, sin sutileza, sería franca.

Tanjirou miro a su hermana, se había quitado el bambú de la boca, lo que quería decir que era cierto, algo le molestaba a Nezuko. En la cena se había percatado de su olor inusual, conflictivo y confundido.

Estaba preocupado porque ella no suele estar así, frecuentemente recuerda casi nunca sabe lo que piensa su hermana, pero siempre sabe qué se reprime para evitar problemas, Aparentar que todo está bien.

"Nezuko, estas b-" preguntas para ser cortado.

"Tanjirou ..." el mecionado la miró nervioso, casi nunca usa su nombre así de serio, ¿Esto no puede tener que ver con que Zenitsu haya abierto la boca o si?

Ya le daría un cabezazo por si acaso.

"¿Te gusta Shinobu-San?"

Tanjirou parpadeó poniéndose rojo como su cabello. Como lo supo, quien se lo dijo, Tal vez Inosuke, pero él no había visto ninguna interacción entre ellos dos.

"¿Tanjirou?" Pregunté la menor con duda al ver a su hermano, la expresión conflictiva en su rostro le dijo todo lo que quería saber, ella sabe que el no miente, si no habla es verdad, pero no quiere reconocerlo.

"Si..."

La respuesta fue suave, el alcalde desconocía la reacción de su hermana, si aceptaba o cambiaba la aborrecería. Las relaciones así no serán bien vistas, solo serán matrimonios, donde la gente se casaba por bienes y no por amor. Ahí no importa más que el número de yenes que tengas.

Tanjirou bajo la cara al no escuchar respuesta, podría decir que la aceptación de los demás no le importaba, pero si la de Nezuko, ella era toda su familia, todo lo que importaba, lo que le quedaba. Pero aún así, aún si ella lo rechazó él no se rendiría y buscaría seguir su camino, hacerla humana de nuevo es su promesa, su juramento, esto no cambiaría nada para él.

Sus divagaciones se cortaron al sentir dos fuertes brazos envolverlo, su toque familiar le hicieron levantar la cabeza.

"Muy bien por ti hermano, estoy feliz" felicito la menor ajena a los pensamientos de su hermano.

"Pero-" tartamudeó el pelirrojo al esperar otra cosa, abrazando a su hermana sin estar muy seguro.

"No creíste que te iba a dejar solo o si, después de todo somos familia ... Además si ella es la que hace que duermas con una sonrisa todas las noches porque los juzgaría, si tu no lo hiciste conmigo". Aclaró Nezuko al sentir como su hermano la abrazaba más fuerte. Eran todo lo que perdió y no se quedarían, además uno no escoge de quien se enamora, eso es lo bonito del amor, que puede ser cualquiera.

Tanjirou solo la abrazo más fuerte, cuando fue que creyó que su hermana no lo aceptaba. Fue muy tonto de su parte desconfiar de ella, sin querer las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, aliviado de que su hermana lo acepte sin reservas.

"**Arigatou** ... Nezuko".

.

.

.

.

.

**Pienso que no se cuantos capítulos salgan, pero los iré publicando cuando tengamos inspiración.** _(Esto ya estaba en Wattpad, pero estaba de vacaciones y no tenia computadora, Sorry)._

* Antes de que las personas cuenten nupcias era por posición social y económica. Matrimonios arreglados en si eran comunes, al rededor de épocas más resientes, siglo XIX y XX perdieron ese deseo y perdieron el uso de los que hoy conocemos, por amor.

**Sayonara.**


	4. Kanao

**No tengo Kimetau No Yaiba, es de Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Pero si soy dueño de lo que escribo.**

**Maridaje: Shinobu x Tanjirou.**

**¡Serie de Drabbles!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**○●Kanao●○**

Ella no era tonta, observar antes de actuar era bastante inteligente. Por ello cuando supo que Tanjirou estaba de nuevo en la finca mariposa no fue corriendo a él, (Al menos no el primer día).

A pesar de su reciente cariño por el chico de pelo rojizo fue cuidadosa. Nunca la verías actuar instintivamente, tal vez ella no tenía eso, su moneda era lo que dictaba su próxima acción, aún con dudas en ella, era un recuerdo. El recordatorio de su pasado, no para sufrir con el, sólo para mirar cuanto cambio su vida.

Camino entre los pasillo, era bastante silencioso, pero de nuevo todos tendrían que estar dormidos a esta hora, seguramente los amigos de Tanjirou estarían aquí mañana. El chico rubio fue bastante escandaloso al decir que volvería para estar con Tanjirou y asegurarse que no se la pase bien con tantas damas. El chico jabalí por otra parte dijo que regresaría para vigilar a su secuaz, según el su equipo estaba incompleto. Lo recordaba bien.

_¡Tanjirou idiota, más te vale no disfrutarlo!_

_¡No te preocupes Gompachiro, volveré por ti!_

La hermana de Tanjirou, Nezuko podría o no estar despierta, ella sólo sale por las noches, cociente de que el sol la incineraría. Todos los días podrías verla deambular por la habitación de su hermano, nadie decía nada, no es que pudieran decir algo. Era lógico pensar en su preocupación, el lazo de los hermanos Kamado es el más fuerte que hay, aún entre dos razas enemigas.

Aún así no puede decir si algo esta mal o no, últimamente las actitudes de los Kamado la dejaban pensativa, Era simplemente como si hubiera algo más, pero ella no puede señalarlo y tampoco debe.

Sus pasos pronto se detuvieron, la puerta de Tanjirou frente a ella. Se le hacía raro haber venido aquí al menos unas 30 veces, pero de nuevo, estar inconsciente 2 meses es un tiempo largo, las trillizas (y Aoi en secreto) se asustaron de pensar en un coma; tal vez un coma indefinido, eso jamás lo pensó.

Levantó su mano para tocar pero lo descartó, difícilmente podría esperar una contestación. Sin más entró en la habitación, la puerta no hizo ruido, lo único que se escuchó fueron sus pasos, secos en un momento pero repentinamente frenados.

Allí frente a ella, sin saber que decir o hacer estaba una imagen que sería difícil olvidar.

Su maestra, aquella persona a la que uno podría temerle si te sonriera, intimidarte y hasta en cierto sentido desagradarte, se posaba sobre la misma cama que Tanjirou. No era nada íntimo, no más de lo que la mujer mayor podría hacer con su cabeza recostada en el regazo del Joven. Su mano entrelazada y sus labios con una sonrisa, una... verdadera.

Ella sonrió también, perdiendo en su momento la expresión en blanco que usaba. Podía sentir picante los ojos, esa sonrisa, tan suave, tan tranquila, tan amorosa y esperanzada la llenó de gozo. Aún so de el dolor punzante en su corazón, pero no sabía.

La última vez que la vio todavía caminaba con dos mujeres, dos maestras, dos hermanas.

Retrocedió hasta llegar a la puerta, miró atrás para comprobar si no la vio, era claro, su maestra estaba desarmada ante Tanjirou. Su guardia era nula con el, su máscara rota, sus alas alzadas. Ya lo sospechaba. Pero se negó a creerlo.

Al menos hasta ahora.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, con el alma tranquila y el corazón pesado. Esperando su corazón no comiera más. Pero al menos había algo bueno.

Las alas de la mariposa por fin se abrieron, de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pensaron que estaba muerto...pues yo también.**

**Aceptó alagos, críticas, amenazas y chidoris.**

**_~Sayonara_**


	5. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es de koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Maridaje: Shinobu x Tanjirou.**

**¡Serie de Drabbles!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

□ ■ **¡Feliz cumpleaños! ■ □ **

Tanjirou camino en silencio, sabía que cualquier ruido extraño lo delataría, incluso con su alta concentración que le permitía enfocarse era difícil, oscuras y como única ayuda para ver en la noche era la luna.

Nadie sabía qué estaba aquí, pero no era necesario, eso era lo que buscaba, el anonimato.

Sus pasos no se sintieron, imposible que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia. Perfecto El hecho era simple, había escuchado de boca de Aoi que su maestra cumpliría 19 años, no hace falta ser genio para saber quién era esa 'Maestra'.

Se preguntó inquieto, miro a todos lados para verificar la ausencia de personas, ahora que miraba de noche el lugar era bastante sombrío, casi contrario al día donde rebosa de felicidad y se percibe la calidez de sus habitantes. Ahora era como si se sintiera la falta de algo, extraño pero le recordaba a algo.

Miró el objeto en sus manos y sonrió un poco, dándole las gracias a Kanao por su ayuda. La información es algo valioso.

_'Incluido tengo que decir que se ve rica'_ , pensó para si mismo.

Colocó el objeto en la mesa de la cocina, una caja blanca con una nota al lado, el **Kanji** era irreconocible a su juicio, nadie sabría que fue él. No era que tenía miedo pero era más como un agradecimiento a la dueña de dicha finca, que apoya a su hermana cuando lo necesitaban, y tal vez más.

_'Creo que quizás Tomioka-San podría tener una'_ , se cuestionó un poco al ver que había otras personas iguales de importantes.

La cosa era simple, Nezuko cocinaba y el entregaba (Indirectamente según él). Kami sepa que sin su hermana no podríamos comido nada decente en sus largos viajes, incluso siendo una niña pequeña era hábil con la repostería, pero sabía qué era para todo en si, era la fuerza y ella el cerebro en esencia.

Suspiró un poco al ver el contenido de la caja, una rica tarta de fresas, el betún rosado y la mermelada adornaron el centro formando un corazón con fresas enteras, ¡Simplemente delicioso!

"Espero que Inosuke no pueda rastrearla", murmuró para su mismo. Si Inosuke llegaba a despertarse sería desastroso, causaría un alboroto y eso lo delataría, y si Zenitsu se entera del detalle, seria peor.

No es que fuera malo con sus amigos pero esto era especial, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, moriría de vergüenza, serio sospechoso que alguien diera su comida favorita a otra solo por que si, bueno no era solo por que si, era porque le gustaba Shinobu, la Pilar del Insecto y el no era bueno para eso de dar regalos a las chicas, ya era sospechosos para Kanao, aunque Nezuko si sabía, pero ella era su hermana. No le mentiría aunque quisiera, no es que mintiera de que le gustaba, era solo, _¡ah!_

"No quiero que lo separes ya ..." se quejo en voz baja, molesto por sus dilemas internos no lo ayudaban. Tan distraído estaba que no se percató de un aroma familiar hasta que fue tarde.

_'¡Ese aroma!' _, reconoció Tanjirou demasiado tarde ...

"¿Quien no debe saber, Tanjirou-Kun?" Pregunté una voz muy conocida, contrario a sus deseos la que menos escuchaba en este preciso momento.

Tajirou encontró su mirada a su costado derecho para encontrarse con el rostro de una mujer muy bonita de pelo negro lavanda, su atuendo blanco para dormir y la confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

"A-ah ... Yo ... Nezu ...", tartamudeo sin saber que decir.

La mujer mayor tuvo problemas con la mesa para ver un postre bastante conocido.

"¿Ese es pastel de fresas?", Probablemente retoricamente al recalcar lo evidente. Su curiosidad llegando a su punto más alto al ver la negativa del niño que solo negó furiosamente, un sonrojo creciendo en su rostro.

_'Una Nota'_ , Miró interesada.

Una sonrisa dulcemente maliciosa se arrastró por su rostro. No quería ser mala con Tanjirou que era bastante amable con todos, pero ya que se despertó a los medios de comunicación noche hizo una excepción.

" **Ara, ara** ... por que no leemos esto", acto seguido tomo la nota frente a Tanjirou. El pobre chico aparentemente con horror, sin aparente forma de salir del apuro y siendo más desastroso huir; seria un cobarde.

Resignado espero la reacción.

Shinobu enfocó su vista en los **kanji's** , que saciar su curiosidad, aunque ya se hizo una idea de lo que podría ser.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Shinobu-San".

Leyó en voz alta una sorprendida Kochou, ella pensó que sería algo para Kanao, la cual recientemente había sido más abierta con ella. Algo le podría que podría, pero era solo intuición, y esto ...

Observo a Tanjirou de nuevo, su sorpresa era clara y por un momento el alcalde de los Kamado pudo detectar ese atisbo de felicidad tal en la mujer mayor. Su sonrisa se había borrado lentamente, pero eso no importaba, después de todo el que sabía que era falsa.

El mensaje era corto pero significativo, nadie desde su hermana le había preparado su comida favorita, para celebrar su cumpleaños, no es que quisiera por el hecho podría doler. Los recuerdos llegaron, 14 cumpleaños así no se olvidaban.

Tanjirou no entendía que pasaba, confundido automáticamente como la mujer le devolvía la mirada, luciendo perdida. Más triste incluso que antes, esas veces en las que miraba a la nada, tan ajena a lo que pasaba.

Era buena fingiendo, pero todos tenemos límites.

" **Arigatou** ... esto significa mucho para mi, Tanjirou-Kun", sonrió un poco francamente. No era lo que ella pensaba, pero era valioso, dolorosamente valioso.

El nombrado la miró sintiéndose miserable, la forma en que el alcalde le miraba y la manera en la que abrazaba la nota sobre su pecho le hicieron perder el control de sus acciones. El ligero temblor en la mujer le hicieron reafirmarlas sin embargo.

De un momento a otro Shinobu se vio sujetada por dos brazos fuertes, no la lastimé ni mucho menos, la envolvió dándole seguridad.

"No se que pasa, pero déjalo salir ...", dijo Tanjirou mirando abajo. La Pilar lo miro también, la diferencia de altura forzándola a voltear así arriba. Sin comprender como sabía que pasaba.

"¿Cómo?", Soltó débilmente, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, las ganas de llorar la inundaron, se específicamente tan familiar. Las emociones enviadas a los recovecos de su alma volvía a cobrar vida.

"Hueles a tristeza", sonrió melancólicamente al sentir la sensación más de cerca. La Pilar hundió su cara en su pecho, pero se negó a llorar.

Shinobu no quería verso débil, nunca haría eso frente a alguien ajeno a ella, incluso para un joven tan amable y cálido como él que tenía era imposible. La debilidad de su corazón, un corazón roto hace mucho tiempo. Se mordió el labio en desespero.

_¡No voy a llorar!_

Se dijo temblando mas fuerte.

_¡No voy a llorar!_

Los ojos le ardieron, prediciendolo.

_¡No voy a llorar!_

Su corazón latía.

_¡No voy a llo-!_

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la sensación húmeda en su cabello. Los eventos cada vez más familiares.

Miró arriba para buscar la respuesta y se llevó una mano a la boca. Sin creer lo que creyeron. La imagen quemada en sus orbes violetas.

Tanjirou la solución sollozando, los ojos zafiro la miraban tan afligidos que dolían.

"Si tu no lloras, yo llorare por ti ...", declaró con convicción. Su sonrisa contrastando con sus ojos.

Las palabras tan familiares calaron en lo profundo de Shinobu.

_"Si tu no quieres llorar, yo llorare por ti ...", pronunció una voz femenina en su mente. Una mujer mayor le lloraba frente a ella, dispuesta a llevar a cabo su dolor, su sonrisa cargada de amor._

Shinobu no lo aguanto más y sollozo abiertamente, apegándose fuertemente Tanjirou, dejando salir el dolor que la muerte de su hermana había provocado, el vacío en su corazón ... Tanto tiempo ocultándolo, negandolo, sacándolo de su vida como si nunca hubiéramos pasado, pero todos tienen un limite.

Desde lejos Nezuko observo con ojos rosados brillantes, feliz de haber ayudado un poco. Esa había sido su idea desde el principio, su hermano era muy tímido, la pilar muy cerrada, sin ayudas exteriores jamas pasaría nada, se necesitaban, el uno al otro.

Todos necesitamos a alguien que sostenga nuestra mano.

" _Nadie merece guardar ese dolor para su mismo",_ esas personas han sido las palabras de su madre al ver a Tanjirou salir nuevamente, la nieve caía ese día y ella no podría dejar que alguien fuera de tan triste, si la gente no era feliz ella tampoco lo seria

Tanjirou acaricio su espalda para reconfortarla, la sensación era tan parecida a la suya, no podía quedarse sin hacer algo.

"Aunque ya no estés aquí, llorare por ti ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Un cumpleaños bastante triste ...**

**No olviden esas palabras al final, serán importantes en otra historia.**

**¡MI, MI, MI, VOLVÍ!**

**(Si hay errores ortográficos perdón, o tipográficos)**


	6. El reflejo en el agua

**No soy dueño de Kimetsu No Yaiba, lo es Koyoharu Got****ō****ge.**

**Yo solo perdí prestados sus personajes, los que quedan.**

**Maridaje: Shinobu x Tanjirou.**

**¡Serie de Drabbles!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ **El reflejo en el agua **~

¿Quien es esa mujer tan triste en el agua?

Ese fue el pensamiento de una confundida Shinobu Kochou, tan perdida en el reflejo cristalino del estanque.

Una mujer con una sonrisa vacía, casi dolorosa, unos ojos tan desesperados, sin ver la luz, una expresión de felicidad fingida que esconde una agonía infinita.

Ella puede ver en sus ojos, una emoción distinta a la tristeza; odio El resentimiento profundo hasta la médula, una ira ferviente que se acumula, desdicha sin fin.

_Una gota de agua, y luego otra y otra, hasta que la lluvia perturba la imagen en el agua._

Ella la ve más tiempo y por fin coinciden en un solo pensamiento. No importa que el agua la moje, ella está perdida en su cabeza, sus pensamientos haciendo un revuelo.

_¡Que mujer tan miserable!_

Las nubes nublan el cielo y de pronto la luz parece algo inexistente.

_Solo le queda una duda._

Shinobu parpadea de nuevo dándose cuenta de que la lluvia no cae.

—Si sigues aquí podrías resfriarte - Dice una voz dulce y suave. Que calienta su corazón. La mujer mira hacia arriba y ve un **Haori** a cuadro verde cubriéndola.

Protegiéndola.

—Siento que eres por mi propio sol— Susurra con vergüenza y burla. Sabiendo que es verdad. Ella sonríe con un sonrojo en su rostro.

—Escucho esa frase mucho últimamente ...— Dice el hombre. Este solo se sienta a un lado de la mujer. Su cabello rojo cae sobre su rostro, su sonrisa sin embargo, tan radiante como el sol, emanando una sensación de seguridad.

Shinobu lo mira sonrojada, ella se recarga sobre su hombro, sintiendo eso mismo. No importa cuando, siempre siente esa seguridad con él.

Ambos descansan bajo la lluvia, El **Haori** es lo único que cubre la lluvia fría, pero debajo de las dos personas únicas, el uno para el otro.

Shinobu disfruta del momento, pero lo vuelve a mirar, sus ojos morados buscando algo. El no la presiona, solo espera.

—Ne, Tanjirou— Lo llama, observando el estanque frente a ellos.

—Mmmm— Musita en voz baja, disfrutando de su cercanía. A él le encanta que ella sea más pequeña, porque el puede cubrirla toda, abrazarla como si fuera solo de él. Tan naturalmente posesivo.

¿Qué ves en el agua? - Cuestiona.

Tanjirou hecha un vistazo, las gotas de lluvia impidiendo que algo se vea con claridad. El responde lo lógico.

—Nada— Responde. La mira con duda y pregunta. ¿Por qué?

Ella sacude la cabeza, restandole importancia.

Ambos siguen disfrutando de su tiempo juntos, porque no se sabe cuándo podrías perder a quien más amas.

Pero Shinobu lo piensa una última vez, dudosa.

_¿Por qué se vio a mi?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Por fin me llego la inspiración, después de un mes ...**

**Comenta que te pareció, porfis, aprecio tu opinión.**


End file.
